


Blindspot AU

by Camclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Blindspot AU, Conspiracy, F/F, FBI Agent Clarke Griffin, FBI Agent Octavia Blake, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, Tattoos, U.S. Navy SEALs, Violence, clarke is kurt, fbi agent raven reyes, lexa is jane, lincoln is reade, octavia is zapata, raven is patterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camclexa/pseuds/Camclexa
Summary: A young female, covered in tattoos, is found in a bag in Times Square, without any memories left.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Woe has joined ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind.  
> English isn't my first language. Excuse any mistakes.

"She's still pretty out of it. Probaly drogued." Indra said to Clarke. "There are bruises and restraint marks on her wrists and ankels."

Indra is the assistant director of New York's office.

"Hello Director Porter"

"Dr Roan." Indra said. "This supervisor special agent Clarke Griffin."

"You? Wow!" Roan said.

"What have you found?" asked Indra.

"Um, we got tox screen back. And you won't believe it!" Roan said.

"Are you common with the term ZIP?" asked Roan.

"Doctor, you and I have very different notions of common." Indra said.

"Zeta interacting proteine. It's a experimental drugbeing tested with PTSD. Raped victims, soldiers who've seen combat, etc. Used with sparring, it can erase selective memories." Roan said.

"And you find traces in our girl?" asked Indra.

"No. Not traces. Her whole system is flooded with it. I've never seen something like that. It's created chemically induced state of permanent amnesia. She can't remember who she is, where she came from, nothing, ... before she pulled back of that bag in Times Square." respond Roan.

"So what does this has to do with me?" Clarke asked.

Indra led Clarke to a hospital like room. There is several agents in the room and a girl. She was shacking, looked desoriented. She had brown hair, she was wearing a hospital gown. There was a lot of tattoos, Clarke couldn't see all of them.

"Do you recognise her?" Indra asked.

"No. I've never seen that woman before in my life." answered Clarke.

Indra knocked on the glass. Agents showed the girl's back. There was a big tattoo saying "Clake Griffin FBI".

"Then why is your name tattoed on her back?"


	2. Woe has joined ? Part 2

Clarke's team was reunited in the open space.

"We need to find who that girl is. Why the hell my name is tattooed on her back? The only info we got is the name that was on the tag of the bag : Lexa. Octavia, Lincoln, I need you to go around my old cases. Find if anyone got out of prison recently. I don't recall similar _modus operandi_ , but I could miss something. Go to work." Clarke said.

After more research, Roan had more information on the situation. He was currently in Indra's office with director Porter and agent Griffin. 

"Her narrative memory has been erased but her procedural memory is intact."

"So she can walk, talk, understand the world ?" Asked Clarke.

"Yes. Conceptually everything seems to be functional but specifics are blurry. For example, she knows what music is but doesn't remember the Beatles." Respond Roan.

"Will she ever get her memory back?" Asked Indra. 

"Honestly we never a case like this before. And when I say 'we', I mean the entire medical science. There is a possibility that something familiar could trigger her memory, but there is no way to know for sure." Answered Roan.

Back in the open space, Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln are looking for how this woman appeared in Times Square.

"This woman didn't appear of thin air. I don't someone carried her in that duffle bag to Times Square. If it were me, I would've dot it with a van. Side door, quick drop. Octavia get all Times Square CCTV's footage. I wonder how she got there." Said Clarke.

Octavia and Lincoln get to work. Raven came by. Clarke intercepted her.

"Raven I need that woman scanned, printed, photographed in every missing person and social data base. Run her DNA through CODIS. I know we won't obtain something quickly without a full genealogy sample." Ordered Clarke.

In Raven's lab, Raven was taking facial pictures, blood samples, prints. While taking the prints, Lexa was getting uncomfortable. Raven noticed it.

"Is that hurt ?" Asked Raven pointing to the tattoos.

"They are all a little sore." Respond Lexa.

"Your tattoos?"

Lexa nodded. 

"I'm gonna need pictures of them."

"All of them ?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Lexa was placed on a rotating plate, naked. It took approximately 10 min for her whole body to be scanned. After that Lexa was taken to a interrogation room. 


End file.
